


One Track Mind

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-09
Updated: 2008-03-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	One Track Mind

Title: One Track Mind  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #147: [Picture](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/37024.html)  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: N/A.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

One Track Mind

~

“So what do you think?” Remus asked, as they walked towards the cottage.

Severus pursed his lips. He had to admit that the place looked charming. “Adequate, I suppose,” he said.

Remus tucked his arm in his. “You’ll love it,” he whispered. “I’ve made arrangements for someone to come in and cook and clean so that you and I can spend all our holiday...otherwise occupied.”

“Is sex all that you ever think about?” Severus asked, eyebrow raised.

Remus chuckled. “When you’re around?” he purred. “You’d best believe it is.”

Severus smirked. At least he had his wolf well trained.

~


End file.
